


Unsaid

by Supreme Little Monster (RoNask)



Category: American Horror Story
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 15:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16705090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/Supreme%20Little%20Monster
Summary: Cordelia hears that Misty is upset and she tries to find out why.





	Unsaid

Misty heard the high heels even with Stevie’s voice playing loud and filling the greenhouse, she didn’t have to turn when the door was opened and the owner of the heels walked in, all she did was keep working on the plant before her.

The door was closed and a sigh was heard, “Can you please turn the volume down a little? I’d like to talk to you”

The swamp witch complied with a gesture, took a moment and then finally faced the Supreme, “What can I do for you?”

“You can talk to me,” Cordelia answered approaching the younger woman, “Zoe told me you left the kitchen upset, said you were talking to Jennifer before it happened”

“It’s fine, it’s not a big deal. Jennifer is okay”

“Is it? Is it okay?” the headmistress took a step forward, getting herself into the other woman’s personal space, which wasn’t unusual for them, but she was almost touching the Cajun and the latter sensed the change. She turned her body to the Supreme.

“Yes, it is”

“Misty, was Jennifer mean to you? I know she can be difficult sometimes and--”

“Really, Miss Cordelia, it’s fine. She didn’t do anything”

“You were talking to her, Zoe saw it”

“She was… Teasing me, that’s all. It’s not important”

“Misty, tell me. Please”

“Don’t be mad at her, she did nothing wrong”

“Jennifer doesn’t say things to people by accident, she would have loved Madison before the time she spent in hell”

“She already does a little”

“What did she say?”

“... She said something about me being a favorite but that it wouldn’t last because things would change”

“A favorite? Whose favorite?”

“Yours. She said that you’d meet someone. You know, find your tribe, your person”

Cordelia paused and soon her hands were holding Misty’s, “No”

The swamp witch searched the Supreme’s eyes for an explanation.

“It’s not going to happen. I’m not looking for a tribe, I already have one. This Coven is my tribe and you, Misty Day, you’re my person. I’m not leaving you, I’m not forgetting you, I never would, no matter what happened”

Misty let out a pained chuckle, “Please, don’t do this to me”

The headmistress frowned, touched the other woman’s face, “Misty”

The Cajun shook her head, tears running down her cheek, “I can’t, Miss Cordelia. I can’t”

“What? What’s wrong?”

“I can’t stand it, you need to stop being so good to me”

“Why?”

Misty took the other woman’s face in her hands, a sad smile appearing on her lips, “You’re too good to me, I can’t do this. I can’t have you leave, I can’t not tell you”

Cordelia shifted, sensing something, “Misty”

“I’m sorry,” the wild blonde whispered and the Supreme saw conflict on the younger woman’s expression, finally she observed Goode’s lips and made up her mind.

Next thing she knew Cordelia had the lips of Misty Day against her own. She received the kiss happily and earned a moan from the other woman. When the headmistress kissed the swamp queen a second time she couldn’t help but playfully bit her lower lip, the action woke Misty and made her pull away, startled.

“You kissed me back”

The Supreme smirked.

“Why?”

“Because you’re amazing, Misty Day” she replied and pulled Day to her once more, tasting her mouth again.

Misty forgot what she was upset about, to begin with.


End file.
